An implement may be associated with an active steering system that controls the position of the implement in response to a control signal. However, certain active steering systems fail to consider adequately the physical interaction of the lowered implement with the soil, which can potentially bend or damage components of the implement that engage the soil, or lead to errors in guidance of the implement along a desired path. Accordingly, there is a need for steering of the implement that considers the interaction of the implement with the ground to avoid damage to the implement and tracking error that might otherwise occur.